After the Winter Ends Series - Cherry Blossom Raphsody
by XOXO KimCloud
Summary: " Setiap musim dingin pasti akan ada musim lainnya yg akan mengakhirinya,dan siklus itu akan berulang. Di setiap kesedihan dan penderitaan yang dialami oleh seorang manusia, pasti akan kebahagiaan yang mereka dapatkan agar mereka bisa merasakan hangatnya kebahagiaan di kala kesedihan itu datang kembali ". After the Winter Ends Series with EXO and INFINITE pairs. 2-shot. KaiSoo UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : After the Winter Ends Series- Cherry Blossom Raphsody  
**

**Pairing : KaiSoo (EXO)  
**

**Character : D.O. , Kai , Sehun, Baekhyun, Suho (EXO) Hyunsik (ZE:A), Minah (Girls Day), Daehyun (BAP)  
**

**Warnings : AU, Genderswitch, Character Death  
**

**Disclaimer : member EXO itu punya masing-masing diri mereka dan pasangan mereka #eh**

**Inspirated by : Girls Generation - All My Love is For You Music Video**

**Part 1**

Sebuah pintu kamar di kompleks apartemen yang cukup mewah terbuka dan menampakkan seorang wanita dewasa berwajah manis dengan rambut hitamnya yang panjang dan lurus. Ia dengan cekatan membuka tirai dan jendela yang berada di ruangan itu supaya udara segar pagi itu bisa masuk ke dalam kamar dengan nuansa biru langit tersebut. Ia pun menoleh ke arah kasur putih yang sengaja diletakkan di sudut kamar ini yang masih berisi gundukan yang menyembul diantara selimut dan bantal yang masih bercampur menjadi satu di atas kasur tersebut. Satu tangan mungil dan putih pun tersembul diantara kekacauan itu dan menjuntai ke arah lantai. Wanita itu pun menahan tawanya melihat pemandangan itu. Dengan pelan ia menghampiri kasur itu dan membenarkan posisi tangan tersebut. Kemudian ia menepuk-nepuk gundukan tersebut dengan lembut mencoba membangunkan apa yang ada di dalam gundukan tersebut.

" _Chagiya, palli ireona sayang_," kata wanita itu dengan lembut. Suaranya begitu lembut dan merdu membuat orang yang ia bangunkan itu tidur semakin lelap.

" Baekhyunnie sayang, _palli ireona_! Kau tidak mau terlambat di hari pertamamu masuk sekolah kan?" kata wanita itu lagi dan kali ini dengan suara yang lebih keras dari pada yang sebelumnya. Gundukan tersebut pun mulai menunjukkan pergerakan menandakan ia sudah mulai proses untuk mengumpulkan nyawanya yang sempat tercecer akibat tidur panjang yang baru saja dialaminya.

" Ayo, sayang cepat bangun. _Eomma_ tidak ingin kau terlambat di hari pertamamu bersekolah. Kalau _eomma_ terlambat mengantarkanmu ke sekolah, _eomma_ juga akan terlambat membuka cafe. _Palli palli ireona_! _Eomma_ sudah membuatkanmu pancake strawberry kesukaanmu," bujuk wanita itu pada anaknya yang sudah mulai beranjak dari kasurnya.

" _Eomma_ gendong," rajuk anak lelaki satu-satunya bersama dengan mantan suaminya yang telah meninggalkannya selama empat tahun tersebut. Bagi wanita itu, mungkin anak itu adalah peninggalan satu-satunya yang ia miliki yang mengingatkannya akan cintanya pada suaminya itu dan harta paling berharga baginya.

" Tidak, _eomma_ tidak mau menggendongmu lagi Baekhyunnie. Mulai hari ini kau sudah bersekolah dan _eomma_ tidak mau kau terlalu manja seperti ini. Ayo cepat mandi sana, sebelum pancake kesukaanmu _eomma_ makan," rayu wanita itu pada Baekhyun, sang anak.

" Mana appa, _eomma_? Apakah appa sudah pulang?" tanya Baekhyun.

" _Appa_-mu masih bekerja sayang. Kau tahu _appa_ sangat sering bekerja di _shift_ malamnya kan sayang? Jadi, _appa_-mu belum pulang, mungkin ketika kau pulang dari TK nanti _appa_ akan menjemputmu," jawab eommanya.

" Hahh... _arraseo_. Tapi, _appa_ benar-benar harus menjemputku! Kalau tidak aku tidak akan bermain lagi dengan _appa_!" titah sang anak. Sang ibu hanya membalasnya dengan tawa kecil.

" Baiklah, _eomma_ akan menghubungi _appa_-mu agar nanti kau dijemput oleh _appa_-mu. _Ottae_ _my little prince_?" tawar wanita itu pada anaknya.

" Ne, _joa_!" Baekhyun pun segera berlari menuju kamar mandi yang berada di luar kamarnya dan beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara keran air yang dinyalakan. Sang ibu hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat anaknya begitu antusias untuk bertemu ayahnya setelah beberapa hari ia tidak bertemu dengan ayahnya karena pekerjaannya yang menuntutnya untuk menginap beberapa hari di tempatnya bekerja.

Tak lama kemudian, sayup-sayup terdengar ponselnya berdering dengan nada sambung yang sudah sangat ia kenal.

_~~Nal annaehaejwo, yeah ... budi nae siyaeseo beoseonaji marajwo achimi wado sarajiji marajwo oh, Kkumeul kkuneun georeum geudaen namanui areumdaun nabi~~_

Ia pun berjalan dengan tergesa menuju ke kamarnya untuk mengambil ponselnya yang masih tetap berdering menunggunya untuk segera mengangkat panggilan itu.

" Ne, _yeoboseyo_," jawabnya.

" _Yeobo-ah_, bagaimana keadaan di rumah selama aku tidak di rumah? Apakah Baekhyun merindukanku?" tanya suara dari seberang sana.

" Jadi, setelah kau pergi hampir tiga hari dari rumah kau sama sekali tidak merindukanku tuan Kim? Kau hanya peduli pada anakmu sajakah tuan Kim?" sindir wanita itu pada si penelepon.

" Tidak aku, tidak merindukanmu sayang..." sebuah kerucut pun mulai terbentuk di bibir wanita itu mendengar pernyataan si penelepon itu.

" Aku hanya membutuhkanmu untuk disampingku selalu _dear wife_. Aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu. Sampai-sampai tiga hari ini terasa sangat menyakitkan bagiku ketika tidak melihatmu tersenyum ataupun mencicipi masakanmu itu. Bagaimana? Sudah tidak marah lagi kan padaku?" goda si penelepon dari seberang sana.

" Berani-beraninya kau menggodaku seperti itu tuan Kim. Bisa kupastikan jatah tiga hari yang tidak kuberikan akan kutambah menjadi seminggu. Bagaimana tuan Kim? Masih berani menggodaku lagi?" ancam sang wanita pada orang yang berada di seberang telepon.

" _Andwae_! Bagaimana aku bisa menepati janjiku Baekhyunnie agar ia bisa segera mendapatkan seorang dongsaeng bila kau terus-terusan memperpanjang jadwal puasaku untuk menyentuhmu _yeobo_?" gerutu sang penelepon dari seberang sana. Sedangkan _yeoja_ itu menundukkan mukanya untuk menutupi semburat merah yang terlihat jelas di pipinya karena kata-kata menjurus yang dilontarkan oleh _namja_ yang sudah tiga tahun lebih itu menjadi suaminya.

" Bertingkahlah seperti umurmu dokter Kim. Usiamu itu sudah dua puluh lima tahun! Dan kau sudah memiliki satu anak! Bagaimana bisa kau tetap berlaku seperti anak-anak seperti ini. Tingkah kekanakanmu itu bahkan melebihi Baekhyun saja!" omel sang wanita pada suaminya lewat sambungan telepon itu.

" Hey! Jangan bandingkan aku dengan Baekkie!" ujar sang penelepon dengan tidak terima.

" Makanya, jangan bertingkah seperti Baekkie! Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong soal Baekhyunnie. Bisakah kau meluangkan waktumu sebentar dari rumah sakit dan menjemput Baekkie di sekolahnya? Daritadi ia merengek padaku kapan ia bisa bertemu ayahnya yang setiap hari sibuk bekerja itu," sindir wanita itu lagi.

" Aigoo... Baekkie merindukan appanya yang tampan ini eoh?" balas ayah dari Baekhyun itu dari seberang telepon. Sedangkan wanita yang ia telepon hanya bisa memutar bola matanya mendengar kenarsisan suaminya itu. Sepertinya semenjak ia menyatakan cintanya pada _yeoja_ itu, dokter yang dulunya sangat dingin dan sangat jaaaarang tersenyum itu berubah menjadi seperti ini. Suka menggombal dan sangat narsis, meskipun _yeoja_ itu mengakui kalau suami keduanya itu memang tampan apalagi dengan kulit eksotisnya itu.

" Justru karena itulah aku meneleponmu soo-ah, aku ingin menjemput Baekkie di hari pertamanya bersekolah ternyata malah ia yang memintanya. Baiklah aku akan menjemputnya sepulang dari rumah sakit nanti. Kebetulan Jinki-hyung sudah kembali sehingga nanti malam dan _shift_ malamku dua hari ke depan akan diisi oleh Jinki-hyung. Jadi aku bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama kalian sekaligus menagih jatah yang telah kau janjikan," ujar suami dari wanita itu dengan suara bisikan yang terdengar sedikit mendesah di bagian akhir kata-katanya. Sang istri pun hanya terdiam dengan muka yang semakin memerah mendengar suara suaminya yang terdengar seksi itu.

" B-ah terserah kau sajalah. Ingat! Sekolah Baekkie berakhir pada pukul sebelas tepat! Jangan sampai kau terlambat menjemputnya! _Josimhae_! Sampai bertemu di rumah nanti!" kata wanita itu cepat-cepat dan dengan segera mengakhiri panggilan itu.

" Fyuuhh... dasar _pabo_! _Byuntae_!" omel wanita itu ke arah ponsel yang sudah tidak tersambung lagi itu. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya beberapa kali untuk menormalkan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak tidak karuan akibat omongan suaminya yang sedikit menjurus itu. Setelah sedikit lebih tenang ia pun melangkah ke arah dapur minimalis yang menjadi daerah kekuasaannya itu untuk memanfaatkan sedikit waktu yang ia punya untuk membereskan dapur yang sedikit tidak rapi setelah ia gunakan tadi pagi untuk membuat sarapan untuk anak semata wayangnya dan untuk dirinya sendiri.

" _Eomma_, tadi ponsel _eomma_ berdering kan? Apakah itu dari _appa_?" tanya Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk dengan manisnya di meja makan. Ia tersenyum melihat anaknya itu sudah siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah dengan seragam barunya yang di dominasi oleh warna biru dan putih itu.

" Ne, itu tadi dari appamu. Appa akan menjemputmu pukul sebelas nanti setelah sekolahmu berakhir. Ingat pesan _eomma_?"

" Ne! Jangan berbicara pada orang tak dikenal dan tunggu di dalam halaman sekolah ketika _eomma_ atau _appa_ belum menjemput!" jawabnya dengan riang.

" Aigoo, _uri adeul_ sudah besar sekarang!" puji wanita itu pada Baekhyun sambil mengacak-acak rambut anaknya yang manis itu.

" _Eomma_! Aku sudah menyisirnya! Jangan dibuat berantakan lagi!" seru anaknya dengan sebuah kerucut terbentuk di bibirnya.

" Ne, ne, ne, ayo cepat habiskan sarapanmu dan _eomma_ akan mengantarkanmu ke sekolah!" perintah wanita itu pada anaknya. Tak sampai setengah jam berlalu menu sarapan pagi yang wanita itu buat pun telah ludes dari kedua piring yang berada di atas meja makan. Wanita itupun segera membereskannya.

" _Kajja_ eomma kita berangkat!" ujar Baekhyun dengan penuh semangat.

" Ne! Tunggu sebentar. Biar _eomma_ mengambil kunci mobil terlebih dahulu. Baekkie tunggu _eomma_ di ruang tamu saja," balas wanita itu. Wanita itupun segera berbalik dan berjalan menuju meja yang terletak di samping televisi di ruang keluarga. Tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap angka yang terpampang di kalender yang terletak di dinding persis di atas meja tersebut. Ia tersenyum melihat tulisan yang tertulis pada angka yang menunjukkan hari ini.

" _Eomma palli_! Tadi _eomma_ bilang kita akan berangkat lebih cepat!"

" Sabarlah sedikit Baekkie! _Eomma_ tidak bisa berlarian di dalam rumah untuk mengambil kunci yang hanya berada di ruang keluarga kan?" jawab wanita itu ketika sudah sampai di ruang tamu tempat anaknya menunggu dengan tidak sabarnya. Anaknya itu hanya cemberut dan berjalan menuju pintu depan mendahului _eomma_-nya.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

" Nah, hati-hati di sekolah ya sayang. Jangan nakal pada teman-teman barumu dan jangan membuat _seongsaengnim_ marah. Oke?" nasihat wanita itu ketika telah sampai di gerbang sekolah anaknya itu.

" _Sir_, _yes sir_!" balas Baekhyun sambil menghormat ala tentara ketika Baekhyun telah menginjakkan kedua kakinya keluar dari mobil yang ia tumpangi bersama _eomma_-nya itu. _Yeoja_ itu hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan _namja_ kecilnya yang sudah semakin besar itu.

" Baiklah! _Eomma_ pergi ke cafe dulu! Jangan nakal ne?" kata wanita itu lagi.

" _Ne eomma_. _Josimhae_!" balas Baekhyun sambil mencium kedua pipi wanita itu. Wanita itu tidak melajukan kendaraannya pergi dari gerbang sekolah anaknya sampai ia melihat Baekhyun sudah berada di depan pintu TK-nya dan melambaikan tangan mungilnya, yang sedetik kemudian ia balas. Ia kemudian, menjalankan kembali mobil yang ia kendarai menuju cafe miliknya yang berada di sekitar Hongdae. Tak lama kemudian sampailah ia di sebuah cafe yang terlihat sangat minimalis dengan warna cat putih yang mendominasi di bagian depan cafe miliknya itu.

" Oh! Sehunnie! Lama tak bertemu! Tumben kau datang ke cafe ini sepagi ini. Ada perlu apa? Kenapa kau tidak masuk saja? Aku yakin Hyunsikkie, Daehyunnie, dan Minah sudah berada di dalam meskipun cafe belum di buka," ujar wanita itu pada pria tampan berambut _blonde _yang berdiri di depan cafenya itu.

" Yah, aku sengaja menunggu _noona_ di sini. Aku juga harus cepat-cepat pergi ke kantor sebelum asisten Park melaporkan pada _appa_ kalau aku terlambat ke kantor lagi," balas pria yang dipanggil Sehun oleh wanita itu dengan bersungut-sungut.

" Ohh..." jawab wanita itu disertai dengan kekehan kecil.

" Begini langsung saja _noona_. _Noona_ pasti ingat hari ini hari apa kan?" tanya Sehun pada wanita itu yang dijawab dengan anggukan singkat dari obyek pertanyaannya. Raut wajah dan pandangan mata keduanya pun mendadak berubah menjadi serius.

" Kemarin, aku mendengar dari _appa_ kalau orang tua _hyung_ akan berkunjung ke Seoul meskipun aku tidak tahu kapan pastinya. Sepertinya untuk melihat Baekhyunnie. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan tetapi, kumohon untuk berhati-hati _noona_. Aku tidak ingin kalian berdua tersakiti lagi oleh mereka," jelas Sehun langsung pada inti pembicaraan mereka.

" Aku tidak tahu apalagi yang mereka inginkan setelah kejadian itu Hun-ah. Tapi, aku juga sudah bukan gadis yang berumur 20 tahun dengan pacarnya yang meminta ijin untuk menikah karena sudah mengandung terlebih dulu Hun-ah. Jangan khawatirkan aku Hun, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Lebih baik kau khawatirkan saja kekasihmu itu yang tak kunjung menerima lamaranmu meskipun sudah kau lamar berkali-kali," sindir wanita itu.

" Aish, _noona_! Jangan ungkit masalah itu lagi. Biarkan saja hubungan kami berjalan seperti ini! Tuh kan! Kebiasaan _noona_ kalau mengungkit tentang mereka kau pasti selalu menghindar!" tuduh Sehun pada wanita yang ada di hadapannya dengan bibir bagian bawahnya yang ia majukan dan kepala yang ditekuk.

" Pantas saja _eonni_ tidak segera menerimamu Hun-ah kau saja masih seperti anak kecil seperti ini, merengek dan manja," sindir wanita itu lagi.

" Aish! Sudahlah aku tidak ingin berbicara pada _noona_ lagi!" seru Sehun yang membuat beberapa orang yang lewat menoleh ke arah mereka berdua.

" _Hajiman_, _gomawo_ Hunnie-ah. Aku akan berusaha untuk berhati-hati. _Jeongmal gomawoyo_ sudah mengkhawatirkan aku seperti ini," kata wanita itu sambil merengkuh pria itu ke dalam pelukannya.

" Itu bukan apa-apa _noona_," balas Sehun. Ia pun membalas pelukan yang diberikan oleh wanita itu.

" Baiklah, aku benar-benar harus segera berangkat ke kantor sebelum _appa_ benar-benar terbang dari Beijing kemari hanya untuk membunuhku karena terlambat ke kantor lagi. _Annyeong noona_!" kata Sehun lagi sambil berlari menjauhi wanita yang masih berdiri di depan pintu cafe miliknya sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah pria yang semakin menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang di balik mobil sedan putih miliknya.

" _Aigoo_, anak itu... Kapan ia akan menjadi dewasa. Ah, mungkin karena itulah _eonni_ mencintainya keke..." katanya dalam hati sambil membuka pintu cafenya. Begitu ia masuk ke dalam cafe miliknya, aroma kopi dan _cream_ yang manis menyambut penciumannya. Ia tersenyum menikmati aroma khas dari cafenya sebelum terbuka untuk para pengunjung itu.

" _Annyeong_ Hyunsik-ah! Lagi-lagi kau tenggelam dalam dunia kopi kesayanganmu itu Hyun-ah," kata wanita itu pada pemuda yang berada di belakang meja pesanan yang sedang asyik dengan kopi dan penggilingnya. Ia pun terkikik melihat pemuda itu sedikit terlonjak mendengar kata-katanya.

" Aish! Soo-_noona_ kau selalu saja mengagetkanku setiap pagi! _Noona_ tidak lihat aku sedang serius menggiling kopi?" gerutunya pada wanita yang masih tetap berdiri di dekat pintu sejak ia masuk tadi.

" Sepertinya hari ini aku tidak bisa berada di cafe seharian ini Hyunsik-ah. Bisakah kau menggantikanku untuk menjaga cafe ini untuk hari ini saja? Aku mungkin bisa mengusahakan untuk datang menutupnya," tanya wanita itu setelah melihat arloji yang tepasang di pergelangan tangannya yang ramping itu.

" Baiklah, kebetulan Kwanghee ingin berkunjung ke cafe ini sebentar lagi. Mungkin ia bisa membantu sedikit pekerjaan disini. Dan lagi, _noona_ tidak perlu menutupnya. Aku dan Dae bisa menutupnya sehingga tidak mengganggu urusan _noona_," ujar pemuda yang bernama Hyunsik itu pada _boss_-nya itu.

" Oh baiklah kalau begitu. Asalkan dia tidak membuat keributan seperti minggu kemarin. Mungkin kalau ia bekerja dengan baik aku bisa mempekerjakan ia di sini daripada dia melakukan hal-hal yang tidak jelas seperti itu. Lumayan untuk membantu pekerjaanmu, Daehyunnie, dan Minah di cafe yang semakin sibuk," katanya. Dan pemuda itupun tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan itu keuar dari mulut pemilik cafe itu. Wanita itupun berjalan ke arah dapur dan menemukan kedua pegawai cafe itu sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing.

" Minah-ya, Daehyunnie, maafkan aku tidak bisa membantu kalian hari ini ne? Aku ada sedikit urusan yang harus kukerjakan hari ini? Mungkin nanti aku akan mengunjungi cafe setelah sore hari sekalian untuk menutupnya," tanyanya pada kedua karyawannya yang sedang sibuk itu. Kedua karyawan itupun menoleh.

" _Gwaenchanayo eonni_. Aku bisa mengatasi ini dengan Dae dan Hyungsikkie. _Eonni_ selesaikan saja urusan eonni itu. Kami bertiga akan baik-baik saja," jawab Minah dengan senyum manisnya.

" Ne, _gwaenchanayo_ _boss_. Aku akan membantu Hyun untuk menutupnya," balas pemuda yang bernama Daehyun itu.

" Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Baik-baik kalian bertiga. _Annyeong_." Dengan itupun wanita itu kembali menghilang di balik pintu yang belum ada satu jam ia masuki tersebut. Wanita itu bergegas menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari cafe miliknya itu dan segera mengemudikannya ke arah toko bunga terdekat yang ada di daerah itu.

**TBC**

**jangan lupa reviewnya ya readers-deul! Love love, Author**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part sebelumnya : **

_" Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Baik-baik kalian bertiga. Annyeong." Dengan itupun wanita itu kembali menghilang di balik pintu yang belum ada satu jam ia masuki tersebut. Wanita itu bergegas menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari cafe miliknya itu dan segera mengemudikannya ke arah toko bunga terdekat yang ada di daerah itu._

**Tittle : After the Winter Ends Series - Cherry Blossom Raphsody  
**

**Pairing : KaiSoo (EXO)  
**

**Character : D.O. , Kai , Sehun, Baekhyun, Suho (EXO) Hyunsik (ZE:A), Minah (Girls Day), Daehyun (BAP)  
**

**Warnings : AU, Genderswitch, Character Death  
**

**Part 2  
**

Setelah mendapatkan serangkaian bunga _sweet pea_ dan _carnation_ berwarna _pink_ dari toko bunga yang selalu ia kunjungi khusus untuk hari peringatan ini, ia pun segera melajukan kendaraannya menuju sebuah pemakaman yang berada di daerah tempat ia tinggal sebelumnya di salah satu sudut kota Seoul. Setelah sampai di gedung tersebut ia segera masuk dan mencari tempat yang sudah sangat ia kenal. Pemakaman ini bukan seperti pemakaman dimana orang-orang yang meninggal akan di kuburkan tetapi, gedung ini lebih tepat disebut sebagai tempat penyimpanan abu dari orang-orang meninggal yang telah dikremasi sebelumnya.

Setelah beberapa saat mencari sebuah nama, akhirnya ia berhenti depan sebuah batu dengan tulisan sebuah nama yang sangat ia kenal, Kim Junmyeon.

Kim Junmyeon, sebuah nama yang pernah meninggalkan berbagai kenangan indah di masa mudanya. Ia juga lah orang yang membuat anak semata wayangnya, Baekhyun, bisa terlahir di dunia ini. Dia adalah mantan suami wanita itu yang sudah empat tahun menghuni gedung itu. Ia meninggal empat tahun yang lalu dalam sebuah kecelakaan tepat tiga bulan setelah anak semata wayang mereka lahir ke dunia ini. Mobil yang saat itu mereka kendarai tiba-tiba saja tertabrak oleh truk yang melaju cukup kecang dari arah yang berlawanan akibat supir yang mabuk. Truk itu menghamtam bagian kiri dari mobil mereka.

Pria itu sempat koma selama beberapa hari di rumah sakit sebelum akhirnya ia meninggalkan dunia ini dan meninggalkan wanita itu bersama dengan anaknya yang baru genap berumur tiga bulan. Ia yang berada di belakang kemudi harus mendapatkan luka yang paling parah di antara mereka bertiga karena melindungi istri dan anaknya yang saat itu juga berada di dalam mobil itu. Entah berapa tulang rusuk pria itu yang patah dan mengenai paru-parunya. Belum lagi dengan luka-lukanya yang lain yang sama fatalnya terutama luka pada bagian kepalanya. Wanita itu selamat dengan beberapa luka di tubuhnya namun, tidak berakibat fatal. Ia hanya terkena pecahan kaca di pelipis, tangan, dan punggungnya serta kakinya yang patah selain itu ia baik-baik saja. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang saat itu berada di dalam pelukannya pun tidak terluka apapun.

**FLASHBACK**

" Kyung..ah... jag-a... dirimu... uhuukk... ahhh... da-n... Baekki... baik..baik. Uhuk... Ak-ku sudah... hahh hahh..tidak...bi-sa... ber-tah...an... le...bbih... lam..uhuuk...a... lagi...mian...ber-ba...ha...gia...lah."

" _Andwae oppa_! _Andwae_! Kau harus bisa bertahan! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bertahan tanpamu _oppa_! Aku benar-benar mencintaimu _oppa_ jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku sangat membutuhkanmu," jerit wanita itu histeris pada suaminya. Seprai rumah sakit yang tadinya berwarna putih itupun berubah menjadi merah akibat darah yang terus dikeluarkan oleh suaminya itu. Tangan yang memucat itu terangkat dan meletakkannya di atas kepala wanita yang masih histeris dengan kondisi pria itu saat ini. Para dokter di ruangan itupun hanya bisa terdiam melihat perpisahan yang akan terjadi di depan mereka saat ini.

" Kka...u... ha...rus...ber...tahh...ann...akhhhh...jeong-mal...mia...nh...hae...sa..rang..hhae... yeong...wwonn...hi," dengan kata terakhir itu, mesin pendeteksi detak jantung itu pun berubah menjadi sebuah garis lurus dengan suara dengingan yang semakin menyayat hati semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

" Maafkan kami nyonya Kim. Tuan Kim sudah pergi dari dunia ini," kata seorang dokter berkulit putih yang berdiri di samping dokter dengan warna kulit kecoklatan meskipun wajah mereka sangatlah mirip.

" _Andwae_! _Andwae_! _Ireona oppa_! Bagaimana dengan Baekki?! Kau tega oppa! Kau sungguh tega meninggalkan kami berdua!" wanita itupun jatuh tersungkur di lantai kamar itu, menangisi kepergian sang suami yang sangat ia cintai tersebut.

**END FLASHBACK**

" _Oppa_ sekarang aku sudah bahagia. Aku harap oppa memaafkanku yang telah menikah kembali ini dengan orang lain. Karena aku tak sanggup hidup sendiri menanggung semua beban ini. Maafkan aku _oppa_. Bagiku kau tetaplah menjadi bagian hidupku yang paling penting yang pernah ada. Tetapi, aku tidak bisa terus membawa kenangan yang kau tinggalkan di kehidupanku yang baru. Aku akan terus maju dan menjalani hidupku tetapi, aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu. Terima kasih sudah memberikanku Baekhyun, harta satu-satunya peninggalanmu. Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik _oppa_. Mungkin tahun depan aku akan membawanya kemari untuk mengenangmu," ujar wanita itu sambil mengelus batu bertuliskan nama suaminya itu.

**Kim Junmyeon**

**Lahir : 22 Mei 1989**

**Meninggal : 27 Maret 2010**

_Seorang malaikat yang selalu melindungi orang yang paling berharga baginya, seorang ayah yang meninggalkan dunia demi anak dan istrinya. Seorang malaikat penjaga yang akan selalu dikenang oleh semua orang yang menyayanginya_

Begitulah kata-kata pengantar perpisahan yang tertulis di batu pualam berwarna putih gading itu untuk seorang Kim Junmyeon, sebuah bagian yang penting bagi seorang Do Kyungsoo yang sekarang kembali menjadi seorang Kim.

" Ehem.. _cosmos and pink carnation huh_?"

" Omo! Kim Jongin! Kau benar-benar memiliki hobi untuk mengagetkanku huh?! Hobimu itu buruk Jonginnie!" omel Kyungsoo pada orang yang kini menjadi suaminya itu yang sudah sejak tadi berdiri di belakangnya.

" Salah sendiri kau terlalu fokus menatap batu itu!"

" Kau cemburu eoh?!" sindir wanita itu sinis. Sang dokter bernama Kim Jongin itupun hanya membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

" Kau benar-benar kekanakan Jongin-ah! Bagaimana bisa kau cemburu dengan batu makam Suho-oppa? Kau... huhhhh sabarkan dirimu Kyungsoo-ah! Level kekanakan suamimu itu lebih tinggi daripada anakmu yang berusia empat tahun itu," kata wanita itu untuk menenangkan dirinya sekaligus menyindir pria sedang berada di hadapannya.

" Ahh, Suho-_oppa_ baru kali ini aku bisa membawanya kemari. Perkenalkan dia adalah suamiku. Orang yang dulu pernah merawatmu ketika kau koma di rumah sakit dulu. Meskipun terkadang dia terlihat lebih kekanakan dan sangat menyebalkan dari Baekhyunnie tapi, selama ini dialah yang selalu menjagaku. Dan yang paling penting, aku sungguh sangat mencintainya. Doakan kami dari atas sana _oppa_ agar kami selalu berbahagia," kata Kyungsoo lagi pada batu itu seolah Suho bisa melihat mereka dari tempat itu. Ekspresi wajah pria yang kerap dipanggil dengan nama Kai itupun berubah menjadi serius.

" Ne, perkenalkan aku adalah Kim Jongin, pria yang menggantikanmu untuk menjaga malaikat bernama Do Kyungsoo yang kau tinggalkan. Pertama kali aku melihatnya adalah di luar ruangan tempatmu di rawat saat itu. Saat itu ia sedang menangisimu, ia terlihat sangat rapuh seperti seorang malaikat yang sedang terluka, sangat rapuh tetapi sangat indah. Pemandangan saat itu membuatnya terlihat sangat mempesona di mataku. Meskipun malaikat ini terlihat sangat indah ketika sedang menangis, aku berjanji akan selalu membuatnya tersenyum setiap hari," ujar Kai seolah seperti sedang meminta izin kepada Suho untuk menjaga Kyungsoo. Kai pun mebawa wanita ke dalam pelukannya dan Kyungsoo pun membalas pelukan hangat dan sangat menentramkan dari suaminya itu. Sejenak mereka berdua merasa seseorang sedang berbisik pada mereka lewat angin yang berhembus.

" Berbahagialah kalian berdua," begitu suara itu berbisik pada mereka berdua.

" Terima kasih _oppa_," balas Kyungsoo pada kehampaan.

" Kyungsoo-ah?" terdengar suara seseorang dari arah sampingnya. Suara itu bukan suara suaminya yang sedikit serak tetapi, suara seorang wanita memanggil namanya dengan lembut. Kedua orang yang masih merasa nyaman dalam pelukan masing-masing itupun menoleh ke arah datangnya suara itu. Mereka mendapati seorang wanita paruh baya ditemani dengan seorang pria yang terlihat mirip dengan Suho meskipun sudah berubah akibat umur yang selalu bertambah setiap tahunnya pada manusia. Wanita itupun segera berlutut di hadapan Kyungsoo sedangkan sang pria paruh baya hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

" Kyungsoo-ah maafkan kami. Maafkan kami sudah membuatmu dan Suho harus menderita! Sungguh maafkan kami yang baru berani menemuimu dan meminta maaf padamu sekarang setelah bertahun-tahun kami melakukan kesalahan padamu. Jeongmal mianhae. Kami benar-benar merasa menyesal padamu," ratap wanita paruh baya itu sambil berusaha untuk berlutut di hadapan Kyungsoo. Namun, dengan segera Kyungsoo bersimpuh di hadapan ibu dari mantan suami yang telah meninggalkannya itu dan menahannya untuk tidak berlutut di hadapannya.

" _Eomanim_, tolong jangan seperti ini," cegah Kyungsoo.

" Tidak! Kami tetap harus meminta maaf padamu. Kesalahan yang telah kami lakukan padamu sungguh besar.."

" Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan _eomani_. Aku tidak pernah merasa tersakiti oleh kalian berdua. Aku sangat mengerti kenapa dulu kalian menolakku bahkan mengusir kami berdua dari rumah kalian saat Suho-_oppa_ hendak menikahiku. Suho-_oppa_ yang saat itu belum memiliki pekerjaan tetap dan umur kami yang masih sangat muda membuat kalian menolak dan mengusir kami. Tetapi, kami berdua malah nekat untuk menikah dan bahkan tidak lama setelah itu kami, sudah mempunyai bayi untuk dibesarkan. Aku tahu kalian sangat mengkhawatirkan masa depan kami jika kami menikah semuda itu. Tetapi, apa yang sudah terjadi tidak bisa terulang kembali _eomanim_, _abeonim_. Sekarang Suho-oppa sudah meninggalkan dunia ini."

" Kyungsoo-ah, kami benar-benar malu pada diri kami sendiri melihatmu memaafkan kesalahan kami yang sangat besar ini dengan mudahnya. Kami benar-benar malu saat itu sudah menolakmu bahkan mengusirmu dengan kasar. Maafkan kami," kali ini giliran tuan Kim yang meminta permohonan maaf pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun segera membantu mantan ibu mertuanya itu untuk berdiri. Ia pun menoleh ke arah Kai dan suaminya itupun meletakkan tangannya di kedua pundak Kyungsoo seakan memberikan kekuatan pada Kyungsoo untuk menyelesaikan satu lagi masa lalunya yang masih terngiang-ngiang di kepala Kyungsoo.

" Aku sudah memaafkan kalian sedari dulu. Aku tidak ingin hidupku harus dibayangi oleh kesalahan-kesalahan orang lain padaku yang masih kupendam. Apakah _eomanim_ dan _abeonim_ ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun? Kebetulan hari ini adalah hari pertamanya bersekolah di TK. Sebentar lagi, Jongin akan menjemputnya dari sekolah," tawar Kyungsoo pada kedua pasangan itu. Sang mantan ibu mertua Kyungsoo pun menghambur memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat.

Bagi mereka, kesalahan mereka yang sangat fatal dengan mudahnya dimaafkan oleh wanita itu saja mereka sudah sangat berterima kasih. Apalagi dengan tawaran Kyungsoo untuk masuk ke dalam kehidupan cucu mereka satu-satunya itu.

" _Gomawoyo_. _Jeongmal gomawoyo_," kata-kata itulah yang terus di ucapkan oleh ibu dari Suho pada menantunya yang berhati emas itu.

" Bagaimana kalau kita pindah ke cafe saja? Kita bisa memanfaatkan lantai dua untuk mengobrol lebih lama," ajak Kyungsoo.

" Baiklah." Kedua pasangan itupun berjalan beriringan keluar dari gedung itu untuk menuju ke cafe milik Kyungsoo. Kai dan Kyungsoo pun berdiri terdiam di bawah pohon cherry yang saat itu sudah mulai menunjukkan kuncup-kucupnya tanda musim semi dan bunga cherry yang akan mekar akan segera tiba

" Kau ingat ketika kita resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih sebelum kita menikah soo-ah?" tanya Kai pada istrinya yang masih tetap menggandeng tangan suaminya itu dengan erat.

" Tentu saja aku ingat tuan Kim. Kau dengan bodohnya terjatuh ke dalam air setelah menyatakan cintamu padaku. Sungguh itu pemandangan paling konyol yang pernah kulihat di dalam hidupku, seorang pria yang tercebur setelah menyatakan cinta. Apa itu! Sungguh konyol!" balas Kyungsoo dengan nada geli sekaligus menyindir.

" Sudahlah! Aku lelah kau sindir terus-terusan seperti ini," kata Kai mengalah dengan kekeraskepalaan istrinya itu.

" Tapi, jangan lelah untuk mencintaiku ne?" lanjut Kyungsoo.

" _Baby_, sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi _cheessy_ seperti ini? Itu tugasku untuk selalu menggodamu," ujar Kai heran dengan kata-kata romantis yang Kyungsoo lontarkan untuk membalas perkataannya sebelumnya.

" Sejak aku mengandung anakmu,"jawab Kyungsoo singkat. Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo-pun membuat Kai harus langkah Kai terhenti. Butuh waktu beberapa lama untuk Kai memproses kata-kata yang baru saja Kyungsoo keluarkan dari bibirnya itu.

" _MWOO_! Kau hamil?! Bagaimana mungkin?! Sejak kapan?!" seru Kai histeris.

" Bodoh! Jangan teriak-teriak!" kata Kyungsoo sambil menyambet kepala Kai dengan tangannya yang bebas dari gandengan suaminya itu.

" Sejak kapan kau mengetahuinya? Sudah berapa lama kau mengandung?" tanya Kai dengan ekspresi antara tidak percaya dengan senang.

" Baru kemarin aku memeriksakannya. Sehunnie dan Wufan-oppa lah yang memaksaku untuk memeriksakan diri ketika kemarin aku tiba-tiba pingsan di hadapan mereka. Kata dokter kandunganku sudah memasuki bulan kedua," jawab Kyungsoo dengan singkat dan meninggalkan Kai yang masih sibuk dengan pikiran dan kekagetannya.

**THE END**

* * *

**Arti bunga _Cosmos _dan _Pink Carnation_ :**

- Cosmos : kedamaian

- Pink Carnation : Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu dan rasa terima kasih

* * *

**A/N: Ottae? Ottae? FF ini kubuat mungkin udah sekitar enam bulan yang lalu bersama dengan pair-pair EXO (Krisyeol, Kaisoo, Hunhan) INFINITE (Myungyeol, YaDong, WooGyu) cuma sayangnya yang bener-bener terselesaikan cuma 3 seri dari ATWE termasuk pair Kaisoo ini..hhehehehe... Jangan lupa kasih komen atau Reviewnya yaa... biar author tau ini cerita aneh nggak sih. _Personally_, Author sih ngerasa kalau FF ini sedikit bikin geli waktu author baca ulang.. Hehehehe... Jangan lupa komen! kekeke**


End file.
